


不详的双子

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 三观不正, 兄弟乱伦, 异能, 性格崩坏, 暴力血腥描写, 未成年性爱, 末世
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 我的变态性癖，这篇的主角偏暴力血腥，小朋友快跑！⚠️亲兄弟乱伦！⚠️暴力血腥！
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Kudos: 2





	1. 设定

末世异能（反正是俩青少年15-20岁）双子，弟弟是柔弱的小告状精，撒娇成瘾，实际上是睚眦必报的性格，哥哥是明着黑，斯文败类那种，两个小变态，杀人爱搞脏的，弟弟表面上是不敢看血腥的场面，实际上是一看就会性奋，浑身发抖过于激动，时间长了还会高潮，哥哥对于这种场景只是单纯的喜欢，肾上腺素会提高，但对性欲没有过多的增长，两人在床上十分合拍，对外也毫不掩饰兄弟情人的关系（虽说同卵双胞胎也没法掩饰兄弟关系）

哥哥叫波拉克斯（Polydeuces）弟弟叫卡斯托尔（Castor）是罗马神话的双子神。


	2. 红白玫瑰

“好看吗？”波拉克斯推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，似是毫不在意的问道。他的弟弟就在大厅的对面与人交流着，不时的露出几个腼腆害羞的微笑。

“好看的，太好看了，您弟弟是我见过最漂亮的人！”男人毫不掩饰他眼中的欲望，虽然两个人长得如出一辙，但气质却大有不同，比起现在问男人话的如同带刺的红玫瑰的哥哥，男人更喜欢那朵柔弱的白玫瑰弟弟。

“那就多看两眼，因为等下就再也看不到了。”

在男人还未反应过来这句话是什么意思时，波拉克斯就拿起桌上的羽毛笔狠狠的扎进了男人的眼眶里，男人顿时尖叫起来，想捂住伤口可只是触碰到了仍在外面的半截羽毛，更加疼痛难忍。没有给他反抗的机会，青年再次抽出那根锋利的羽毛笔，他的脸上也溅上了不少鲜血，但他毫不在意，又戳进了男人仅剩的另一只眼睛，听见对方撕心裂肺的喊叫，他笑得更开心了，旋转着羽毛笔，让前端锋利的笔尖大肆地刮动着脆弱的眼球，男人终是因为过于疼痛趴在了地上一抽一抽着，洁白的羽毛笔的剩余部分也染上了不吉的红。

卡斯托尔也步履轻快地走到了他的哥哥身边，挽着他的胳膊说：“哥，他看我的眼神我好不舒服啊。”一句话说得千娇百媚，若是男人没有受伤时定会下身一紧，可他现在完全无暇顾及别人。

“你现在不是还挺舒服的？”波拉克斯手指缠绕着弟弟垂在耳边的金色碎发，轻轻地吻上了对方泛着病态的潮红的脸颊。

“哥，我想要了。”卡斯托尔的声音越来越魅惑，他双臂搂住哥哥的脖子，已经忍不住地将下半身蹭上去。

躺在地上的男人此时又不合时宜的大声咒骂着：“你们这对变态的挨操的婊子！乱伦的贱人！我要...”

男人还没说完波拉克斯就一脚踩住了男人的脖子，巨大的压力下男人喘不上气，只好像条狗一样吐出舌头勉强呼吸着。“最后玩一下我们就回去。”波拉克斯给他弟弟一个眼神暗示，卡斯托尔取下小腿绑着的镶着绿宝石的匕首，一边哼着不知名的小曲，一边蹲下身子慢慢的割下了男人的舌头，像是嫌脏一样，他皱着眉头抓起男人的脑袋，将那半条舌头又用刀用塞进了男人的嘴里，卡斯托尔撅着嘴小声抱怨：“这样肮脏又丑陋的舌头一点收藏价值都没有。”结束后他把刀在一旁洁白的桌布上蹭了好几下，直到上面一点血污都没有了才重新插回去。此时的男人只能发出几声吼叫，流血过多使他逐渐陷入昏迷，他的声音越来越小，死亡之前他的脑子里满是波拉克斯像血一样鲜红的眼睛，像是恶魔的诅咒一般，永远都印在了他的瞳孔中。不过他不知道的是割下他的舌头的人是谁，他所以为的白玫瑰也是一朵食人花，但这都不重要了，毕竟没有人会问一个死人的想法的。

卡斯托尔挽着波拉克斯的手一蹦一跳的走出大厅，一个身着红裙的女人和一个一身黑的男人已经在那里等候多时了，“解决了？”黑衣男子问道。

“嗯哼，老大，没什么事的话我想和我哥先回家了。”卡斯托尔将头轻轻靠在他哥的肩膀上，脸颊上依然是布满情欲的绯红色。

“就不耽误你们小情侣了，撤退吧。”话毕，黑衣男子攀上红裙女人的腰肢，随着空间的细微扭曲消失了。

“大姐头的能力太好用了，都不用走路的。”

“那我抱你？”波拉克斯稍微蹲下，展开了双臂迎接着他的弟弟。

卡斯托尔微笑着扑进波拉克斯的怀抱，双手搂住对方的脖子，波拉克斯熟练的公主抱着他的弟弟，接受了一个热情的深吻，慢慢的走出了染血的建筑物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 热知识：不管什么玫瑰都是有刺的
> 
> 以及这篇的灵感来自一篇文的主角说：“当心我把你眼珠子给挖出来。”我觉得超帅，我也要用这句话！然后写完了都没用上...


End file.
